The present invention relates to visors and particularly a visor which can be mounted to the header rail of an open-roof vehicle.
A recent trend in sport vehicles, such as the Jeep® Wrangler® JK, is to provide removable tops to provide an open, convertible-like feel for the occupants. To date, such vehicles have employed conventional visors mounted to the header rail extending between the A-pillars of the vehicle. Such vehicles do not have conventional headliners with pockets allowing conventional visors to nest therein. As a result, conventional visors, when mounted to such a vehicle, appear somewhat ungainly and need to be moved when the top is being installed or removed since the roof latching mechanism must clear the visor area.